List of Firearms
Among a wide range of other things, Centralis best exemplifies the culmination of almost three centuries of technological advancement and over a century and a half of alien contact in its wide cast of firearms; both human created and extraterrestrial. This is where all the different firearm models with not enough lore/information to warrant their own page will be stored at. Rundown Everything else down below is either self-explanatory or explained in other places like the Combat System Explanation but two things that people might be confused by are what the possible weapon categories and properties are with firearms. As such, an explanation of both sections will be given here. Categories Categories determine what type a particular firearm is. Typically, the weapon's category determines the range your weapon will be best suited for. Here is a list of what categories a weapon will be capable of falling under: |-|Close Ranged= Close Ranged * 0' to 25’ - No penalty. * 25’ to 50’ - Disadvantage 1. * 50’ to 75’ - Disadvantage 2. * More than 75’ - Attack can not be made. Close Ranged firearms will typically be one-handed, and as such allow the other hand to be used for carrying a shield, second weapon, or kept free for other actions. Examples of Close Ranged weapons include semi-automatic pistols and some shotguns. |-|Short Ranged= Short Ranged * 0' to 50’ - No penalty. * 50’ to 100’ - Disadvantage 1. * 100’ to 150’ - Disadvantage 2. * More than 150’ - Attack can not be made. Short Ranged firearms will typically be one-handed, and as such allow the other hand to be used for carrying a shield, second weapon, or kept free for other actions. Examples of Close Ranged weapons include Submachine Guns, Personal Defense Weapons, and Revolvers. |-|Medium Ranged= Medium Ranged * 0' to 75’ - No penalty. * 75’ to 150’ - Disadvantage 1. * 150’ to 225’ - Disadvantage 2. * More than 225’ - Attack can not be made. Medium Ranged firearms will typically be two-handed, and as such cannot be used with any weapon or other item in the wielders off hand. Examples of Medium-Ranged weapons include Assault Rifles, Carbines, Light Machineguns and full-auto laser weaponry. |-|Long Ranged= Long Ranged * 0' to 125’ - No penalty. * 125’ to 250’ - Disadvantage 1. * 250’ to 375’ - Disadvantage 2. * More than 375’ - Attack can not be made. Long Ranged firearms will typically be two-handed, and as such cannot be used with any weapon or other item in the wielders off hand. Examples of Long Ranged weapons include Sniper Rifles, scoped Designated Marksman Rifles, and semi-automatic laser weaponry. |-|Extreme Ranged= Extreme Ranged * Less than 50’ - Attack can not be made. * 50 to 300’ - No penalty. * 300’ to 600’ - Disadvantage 1. * 600’ to 900’ - Disadvantage 2. * More than 900’ - Attack can not be made. Extreme Ranged firearms will typically be two-handed, and as such cannot be used with any weapon or other item in the wielders off hand, and will likely be unwieldy to use outside of standing still or even lying prone. An example of an Extreme Ranged weapon would be an Anti-Materiel Rifle. Properties |-|Area= Area An area weapon always makes multi-target area attacks of the listed size and shape and cannot be used for single-target attacks. If a weapon has multiple area sizes, the attacker chooses from them with each attack. These attacks do not incur any of the disadvantage penalties associated with multi-target attacks. |-|Expendable= Expendable An expendable item can be used once to make an attack. Afterwards, the item is expended and cannot be used again. |-|Defensive= Defensive A defensive weapon grants advantage equal to the listed value when its wielder takes the defend action. Additionally, you gain a +1 armor bonus when wielding a defensive weapon (regardless of the defensive value listed). While wielding an item with the defensive property, you don’t gain the advantage 1 to attacks normally associated with Melee One-handed or Two-handed weapons. A weapon cannot have a defensive value greater than 3. |-|Delayed Ready= Delayed Ready This weapon can only be used once per round. In addition, prior to using the weapon, the wielder must spend a move action to ready it. |-|Forceful= Forceful This weapon can make attacks with the Might attribute and invoke banes accessible via Might. |-|Heavy= Heavy The weapon is particularly heavy to carry. You may carry a maximum number of heavy items equal to your Might score. |-|Precise= Precise This weapon can be used to make attacks with the Agility attribute and invoke banes accessible via Agility. |-|Reach= Reach This weapon extends the natural melee range of the creature by 5’. (Need to write as distance isn't used in this setting.) |-|Slow= Slow If you are wielding this weapon at the beginning of combat, you gain disadvantage 2 on your initiative roll. If you are not wielding the weapon but plan to use it on your first turn, this penalty is still applied. If you are wielding multiple weapons, your initiative modifier is equal to the slowest among them (slow, swift, or neither). |-|Stationary= Stationary The bulk and weight of this weapon is enormous. Moving it requires an action to perform, which allows it to be moved up to 30 feet. |-|Swift= Swift If you are wielding this weapon at the beginning of combat, you gain advantage 2 on your initiative roll. If you are not wielding the weapon but plan to use it on your first turn, you still get this bonus. If you are wielding multiple weapons, your initiative modifier is equal to the slowest among them (slow, swift, or neither). Below is an template of your typical weapon entry for firearms: Example Weapon Handguns NONE SO FAR. Submachine Guns NONE SO FAR. Assault Rifles NONE SO FAR. Shotguns NONE SO FAR. Sniper Rifles NONE SO FAR. Rocket Launchers NONE SO FAR. Grenade Launchers NONE SO FAR. Other NONE SO FAR. Category:Official Resource Category:Weaponry Category:List